Plain Gold Ring
by Lady Zahara
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Good Intent. Years have passed since the fateful incident of the Desire Well. Now Rhodri and Emet have gone missing, forcing Harv to return home early from his internship. Can Harv maintain his delicate relationship with Finn long enough for Rhodri to return home? Or has his brother finally left for good.
1. Chapter 1

It amazed Rhodri how two years could seem like an eternity. When he was younger, he had lived under the illusion that things would get better for him. However, he was a young man, and still found himself staring at the same gaggle of goats as he had when his brother left for the army.

Granted this didn't mean that he simply sat still and watched his life deteriorate into mediocrity. No, he had kept up with his plan to save up for a boat like he planned. It was just taking him a little longer now that his best friend was under close watch. That was among the least of his problems. He looked up from his mind numbing task to the teen tangled in the tree above him.

"Don't you have your own farm land to stare at JD?" Rhodri asked bitterly.

"Well yeah," the dark haired boy shrugged, "but my brothers got things covered y'know. Besides, I figured you could use the company. It's not like the goats are terribly social." JD continued. "Wouldn't want you getting in to trouble again." As much as Rhodri hated to admit it, the grain farmer was right. His father wasn't as lineate with him as he had been with Harv and, like it or not, this boy was his only source of entertainment at times like this. Over the years, the two had associated mostly by chance. When you were in farm work, you tended to learn who took care of the other goods. JD, being the fifth youngest of the planters on the other side of the goat farm.

"Thanks…" Rhodri muttered. "Anything new to report from the outside?" His friend breezed past Rhodri's bitter attitude.

"Nothing much," JD shrugged, "well there was a proposal from a noble a few days back. I wish I was as lucky as those knight fellows. They get to have their pick of the ladies. It's not every day that a guilds' daughter moves down the social ladder if y'know what I mean. Them tailors won't even let me near the guild anymore. Still it's supposed to be a nice affair once he gets back from the front."

"Wait," Rhodri frowned, "did you say a daughter from the tailor's guild got a proposal?"

"Yup." JD sighed. "The other day our chickens-"

"Which daughter?" Rhodri demanded. The freckle-faced youth gave him an incredulous look.

"The only daughter of the guild," JD stated, "you know, Emet." Rhodri shoved his herding staff up at his friend.

"Hold my post for a bit, would ya. I have some urgent business to take care of." He ignored JD's indignant yelp and ran off to town.

+ o +

Emet looked up from her work to address the hammering at her window. With a sighed, she swung the glass open.

"Is it true?" Rhodri asked. "Are you really getting engaged?" She gave him a weary look.

"News travels fast doesn't it?" She sighed. "We're you expecting an invitation?" Being under her parents' watchful eye hadn't suppressed her willful spirit. She would talk to whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted; even if it meant they had to scale the wall. Granted this narrowed her social window to the Rhodri, but she was just fine with that.

"You're seriously going to let this happen!?" Rhodri barked. Emet slammed her hands on the table.

"Well it's not like they asked for my opinion in the first place! Ideally, I wouldn't even be here right now. But I am, and they won't even let me set foot outside this house until I've shacked up with somebody. And the only somebody that's made an offer my parents care about is waltzing around at the front!" She shouted. "I've already tried talking to them, but they won't listen! They've got it in their head that my opinion only matters when it comes to dresses."

"Then stop shouting at them and use that." Rhodri argued.

"What are you talking about?" Emet frowned.

"You've read fairy tales haven't you?" Rhodri professed. "You have to outsmart adults to get your way."

"Oh, and what do you suggest; oh high and mighty?" Emet snorted.

"I don't know; you're the bride to be." Rhodri said. "Just whatever it is, make it good. A ship's no good without a captain." He slid back down to the dirt road.

"Wait, Rhodri!?" Emet shouted.

"I'll be back later." A knock came at her door.

"Emet sweetie, I have a surprise for you!" Her mother's sickeningly sweet voice rang. She barged in as she dragged a dress-form behind her. "Sir Berwickshire was granted a leave of absence to come see you! He'll be here in a couple of months, isn't that exciting!? So I thought you could wear this for the wedding." Emet's face scrunched up at the sight of the cotton dress. It was so bland and feminine like everything else in the shop. "You don't like it?" An idea struck her.

"Mother, didn't you make your own wedding dress when you got married?" She did her best to seem sweet.

"Well of course dear, but back then it was because-"

"Because I was sort of hoping that I could _make_ my wedding dress. I simply couldn't walk down the aisle in less than perfection." She pouted. "You understand, don't you mother?"

"Well of course." Her mother said, though she was a little hurt by her daughter's decision. "I'm glad you've started to get excited. This is, after all, a big step for you. If you need anything, feel free to get it." The dress-form was dragged back out of her room and the young warrior couldn't help but smile. She grabbed her sewing shears and with one fluid movement, loped off her hair.

+ o +

A soft light poured from the moon onto the grassy plains of Cailburry. The smell of the day's battle lingered in the warm summer air. The soldiers were resting, close to being able to see the world outside of their country. In this time of peace there was little to do but train and guard the border. Very rarely did anyone from Grimalde dare to cross the border. However, in the dead of night, one man would creep through the company's camp to a disheveled tent.

"Harv, it's me." He whispered at the flap. As if by magic, the tent opened up and he was pulled inside. His dearest friend quickly closed the tent, certain no one dared to follow. It was childish to have his friend sneaking around, especially when the two were in their twenties. However, this was the only solution the brunet could think of.

"You changed your tunic." Harv commented. His blond companion chuckled in the lamp light.

"Would you rather I track beans all over your room?" His playful smile twisted into a frown. "Honestly those warriors wouldn't know good music if it hit them on the head." He looked down at the small lamp. "You know it's dangerous to leave these on in a closed tent." His calloused fingertips reached for the switch, but were stopped by Harv's warm hand.

"Not yet Finn," Harv ushered, "I haven't seen you all day." His blue eyes lingered on the bard.

"You just saw me at dinner." Finn snickered. If they were to be honest, they had been together the whole day.

"It isn't the same." Harv murmured. Moved by such simple words, Finn came closer. The distance closed between them and soon they were kissing passionately. Pale hands ran over tanned skin, until Harv's better judgment got the best of him. "We can't." He panted. "We might get caught."

"Right." Finn smiled weakly, but dared not to object. "I'll get the light." It was an old routine of theirs. Once everyone fell asleep, Finn would crawl next to Harv for the night. Yet every now and again, Harv would cut their time sort. By all means, Finn would have been more than happy to continue, but he was afraid to push Harv out of his comfort zone. He knew that the man had a habit of sulking and avoiding what bothered him. The last thing Finn wanted was to be pushed away.

After all they had been together for four years; a record in successful relationships from what he'd seen. Aside from arranged marriages, the longest standing relationship he knew of had been held by his mother. From what he told her, it was six months and the outcome was obvious. Even after four years, he couldn't read what was on the warrior's mind. So, despite his inner grievances, he laid content in the warrior's embrace for another night.


	2. And So, The Adventure Begins

Morning came quicker than Harv would have liked. Once again he woke up to an empty tent, left to prepare to act as if nothing was wrong. It was hard to hide your feelings when you wore your heart on your sleeve. He loved Finn dearly, but in doing so he risked both of their lives. In many cases he relied on Finn to cover up for both of them. When it came to bending the truth, no one was better than Finn. Anytime a fanciful tale escaped the bard, Harv would simply nod and agree. At first, he had been paranoid that his friends already knew. It was obvious to him anytime Finn offered him a suggestive glance or a loving smile. However, everyone else seemed blind to it. They hadn't known the two personally enough to notice such minuscule details, and, frankly, that was fine by him. He had loosened up about it over the years, but still was terrified to show affection toward Finn, even in the privacy of his tent.

He yawned as he entered the main body of the camp. People sat around the empty fire pit; some with letters, others with fruits or other goods. It was Friday, mail day.

"Harv, I think you got mail." Finn sighed. " I can't tell though, your mother's handwriting is atrocious." He took the letter from his friend's hands and quickly read over the simple writing. His face slowly fell as he reread the letter. "What is it?"

"Rhodri ran away with a goat." Harv stated. Something told him that there was probably more to the story than that, but without Rhodri around, his parents could barely communicate with him. As it was, half of the letter was pictures.

"Oh, is that all?" Finn hummed. "He probably sold it, knowing him." His levity wasn't helping Harv's cause. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll come back."

"They want me to come back home." He looked up from the letter.

"Dude, that's terrible." Cliff sympathized.

"Are you going to do it?" Trevor asked.

"If have to." Harv sighed. "I promised them I'd come home if they needed me." As long as he remained at camp, no one could go looking for his brother. Even if he were to refuse, his parents wouldn't be able to understand his letter back home.

"What are you going to tell captain Berwickshire?" Brusier asked.

"Who's going to tell me what?" The company immediately stood and saluted the young knight.

"Sir!" Harv stuttered. "I'm afraid something's come up at home. Request permission for a leave of absence."

"You're only an intern," Shiel said, "if you leave now; you'll be resigning. In just a week we'll be heading overseas, you'll be missing out on an opportunity to become a crusader in the future. Do you still wish to leave?" Harv bowed his head.

"Yes sir."

"I won't pretend I'm not disappointed," Shiel sighed, "but I won't stop you."

That night Harv packed up his things with a heavy heart. Hoping for two more years, he wasn't nearly as excited to return home as he should have been. Not that he had a terrible interest in killing people in the future, but he had hoped to see the world with Finn. There were many places Finn had told him about in the dead of night. It had been Finn's dream to leave Cailburry behind at least once. So he didn't expect his nightly visitor to come with bags packed.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Harv asked. Finn huffed and dumped the luggage onto the floor.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm coming with you."

"Don't do this Finn," Harv shook his head, "this may be the only chance you have to leave."

"So my plans are delayed a little." Finn shrugged. "Your family's in trouble, so you have to leave. Thus, I'm coming too." He placed a hand on Harv's shoulder. "You need all the help you can get."

"Finn-"

"Besides, you're the one who's been paying me thus far. I'm not sticking around this dump for free." Harv couldn't help be chuckle a bit.

"Now there's the warrior I know." Finn said softly. Their privacy immediately was invaded by Trevor.

"Hey, make sure to let us know when you leave." Harv had managed to move to the opposite side of the tent in a short amount of time. "The guys want to see you off before you go."

"Right, thanks for letting me know." Harv said. Rolling his eyes, Finn moved his bags next to Harv's.

"Don't forget, you're carrying these too." Finn patted Harv's cheek then left to join the others outside, his voice rang clear through the tent. "And where's my send off hunh?" Harv shook his head. It would be a long trip back home.

+ o +

"We'll have to drop by Spain to restock." Emet announced that same afternoon. "This grain is fine, but we'll need meat and fruit and some more clothes. Rhodri, how much money do we have left?" She looked across the deck of their small vessel. Rhodri, who had been staring at the horizon, gave her a sardonic look.

"None."

"Excuse me?" Emet gapped.

"Nada, zip, gone." He patted the side of the ship. "Do you think these things are cheap? I dumped all our money and a goat into this, so you better produce sister. I don't invest in phonies."

"Like you have to worry about that." She rolled her eyes. "We'll just have to scrape together some earning when we get into port. It shouldn't be hard to wrestle some money out of a couple saps." A whimper drew their attention away from the conversation. Rhodri merely shook his head as his friend clung to the mast for dear life.

"How'd I get mixed up into all this?" JD muttered. "My parents will kill me when they find out. Rhodri this is all your fault."

-Flash-Back-

"Rhodri, I take back half of the crap I called you." Emet whispered in amazement.

"You don't give me enough credit." He chuckled. They both basked in the glory that was their ship. It was only a fishing boat, but it was the best Rhodri could afford with such short notice. "You got the map?"

"Heck yeah!" Emet squealed. "This is going to be so sweet! We'll be gone before anyone-"

"Rhodri?" A timid voice interrupted. JD stood with his cart, as he tried to soak in what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Rhodri hissed.

"I was on my way to give you your staff back." He said, "What's going on here?"

"He knows too much already." Emet said. "We'll have to kill him."

"Em, that's a little harsh don't you think?"

"Well we can't leave him here!" Emet flailed. "He'll blow our cover." Rhodri groaned; he had to think of something fast.

"Listen to me JD." He said quickly. "If you ever even want to dream about finding a girlfriend; you will listen to us and do as we say. Captain Emet, we have a cabin boy." Emet rolled her eyes.

"Bring the food with you and I won't throw you over board."

"Wait, what?" JD gulped.

"Just do it." The pair groaned.

-Flash-Back-End-

"JD," Rhodri chided, "you fail to see the opportunity you have here. You're the one who said you couldn't find a girl back home."

"Well, yeah." JD admitted.

"Where we're going, no one knows you're only the fifth son in a line of field hands. You can become someone totally new."

"You mean lie?" JD frowned.

"No, not lie per say." Rhodri shrugged. "But no one will judge you about it, because they don't know who you are. You just simply don't tell them who your family is. Any little lady would consider themselves lucky to have met you." Emet rolled her eyes.

"You think so?" JD squeaked.

"Of course," Rhodri grinned, "I only brought you along because I thought that this is what you wanted. You trust me don't you?" The boy practically oozed charisma. His hours of smooth talking himself out of trouble were paying off.

"Yeah." JD nodded.

"Great," Emet sneared, "then go into and clean up the crawl-space of a kitchen." JD froze, then reluctantly eased toward the lower level.

"I said I trusted you," JD whispered, "I don't trust him." Like with most things, it didn't take Rhodri long to convince JD that his way of seeing things was wrong and that Rhodri was always right. Girls didn't have short hair, and Emet did. Thus, there were two Emets and JD just simply hadn't met this one before.

"Hey, captian's orders," Rhodri raised his hands in defeat, "and don't forget the chamber pots. I got this thing used."

"He puts up any fuss," Emet shook her head, "and I dump him at the nearest port."

"Pfft, JD's a push over. He wouldn't dream of questioning either of us." Rhodri scoffed at the idea. "This way we don't have to do the dirty work."

+ o +

Harv and Finn made decent time on the return trip home. Within a week they found themselves back on the familiar farm. It was late, his family was probably asleep, but he couldn't afford to stay the night at another inn. Taking a deep breath, Harv walked up to the porch. The house was much smaller then he remembered it had been. It only took one knock for the door to fly open.

"Harvey!" His mother squealed. "I'm so glad you came! I didn't know if you got my letter or not."

"Of course I got it, you didn't have to worry." Harvey said quietly.

"Who's that I hear?" His father asked as he came closer. "Harv my boy, you've certainly grown since I saw you last. I hardly recognized you." The same could be said for his parents. Roland's hair was an ashen grey, his face creased into a scowl whenever he wasn't smiling. Even his mother began to show signs of age.

"He's just like his father." Clover said warmly. "Oh, and you brought your friend with you?"

"Umm, yes." Harv immediately felt flustered. Lying to his friends was one thing, but his parents were a different story all together. "That is…" Before things became awkward, Finn came to his rescue.

"I heard what happened and wanted to help any way I could."

"Right." Harv agreed. Though he couldn't help but notice the strange look his father gave them. "What exactly did happen?" The warm smiles drifted away.

"Come in." Clover sighed. At the kitchen table the four sat as Roland recanted his tale.

"I went to get him up for the morning chores, and he wasn't there. One of the goats was missing as well. I figured he was getting himself into trouble again and waited for him to come home… but he didn't. The next thing I know David comes over and asks if one of his kids was over here. Turns out his son disappeared as well. He must have been taken by a ghost of some sort." Finn stifled a snort.

"I didn't want Roland to jump to conclusions, but after a week I began to worry too." Clover whimpered.

"That's terrible, has anyone else gone missing?" Harv asked. What if the ghost had gotten a hold of his other brothers or Audrey?

"The tailor's guild's daughter ran away from home, but other than that everyone's been cautious about letting their children out after dark." Clover explained.

"Just out of curiosity, did the tailor girl run away the same night the boys disappeared?" Finn asked. Clover thought it over a moment, oblivious to her husband's suspicion.

"Now that you mention it, I think it was." Clover recalled. Finn nodded as if he had won some great victory.

"Well that makes things easier. Rhodri wasn't spirited away, he ran off with Emet and the neighbor kid." Finn explained.

"Rhodri would never do something so stupid." Roland spat. "He's- He's a good kid."

"Are you saying that Rhodri didn't know the two people that disappeared the same night he did?" Finn argued. "Ghosts don't kidnap people in grips, they take one every night; usually starting with the youngest."

"And how would you know that?" Roland glared. It was obvious that he was trying to make a jab toward Leenan. However, Finn regarded the farmer icily.

"Because I'm a bard." Was his only response.

"Dad, Finn's only trying to help." Harv said. "I know we all want to believe that Rhodri didn't run away, but he and the tailor girl were close friends. It wouldn't surprise me if he ran off to find her." He couldn't take concrete sides in this matter. His mother also noticed the tension and spoke up.

"Either way, we should decide what to do in the morning." Clover tried to change the subject. "Uh, Finn dear, how's your mother been." The room fell silent. Her default question failed on account of the circumstances.

"I don't know," Finn coughed, "her place was a little out of the way from our destination." Harv could practically read his parents' thoughts.

"Finn was hoping to stay here for the time being." Harv said hurriedly. His father's face lit up with rage.

"I will not have that thing sleep under the same roof as my children." Roland stated.

"I know there isn't much room here, but we have some spare room in the barn." Harv pleaded. Finn's face pinched into a look of disbelief, which he shot at Harv with full force.

"I think that's a fine idea." His mother beamed. "We could always use an extra pair of hands around here. So long as he pulls his weight around here there shouldn't be a problem. Right honey?" Roland nodded stiffly. "Now, I think we'll all feel better after a good night's rest." Unable to argue with the matron, the men agreed that the arrangements would be fine.

Harv helped Finn gather his things and showed him to the barn. Above was the hay loft where Finn would spend the night. The whole time Finn hadn't spoken a word.

"A barn?" He growled.

"Hey, it's the best I could do." Harv sighed. "I know it's isn't the best place to stay, but it's still better then letting your mother know you're back early." Finn nodded only slightly, reluctant to agree that the poor accommodations were better than anything. "Besides," Harv smiled wryly, "this is where we first kissed."

"I hope you realize what I do for you." Finn huffed.

"Yeah, yeah." Harv rolled his eyes. He pulled the young bard close before he could reach the ladder. "I promise things will get better." Finn hummed, frustrated that he couldn't hold onto his anger a little longer.

"I'll hold you to that." He said, and felt himself kiss Harv in spite of himself. The warrior reciprocated, but reluctantly parted.

"Goodnight." He murmured.

"Goodnight." Harv had to force himself to leave.


End file.
